Recently, in a distribution retail store, such as a supermarket, a department store, a restaurant, a money reception device which receives and stores a coin or a bill (hereinafter, a coin and a bill are collectively called “money”) deposited from a customer has been used. This money reception device performs discrimination of the money and determination of authenticity of the money in the process of storing received money, and rejects the money which has not been determined to be a normal coin.
By the way, a money reception device does not determine money to be a normal coin, for wear or blot of the money, regardless that it is a normal coin, and may reject the money. In such a case, an operator manages to deposit substitute money which has been previously prepared in a storage or the like, in the money reception device.
Accordingly, a store had to prepare a storage for such money or reserve.